Threaded fasteners are used in a wide variety of applications. Threaded fasteners include screws, capscrews, nuts, bolts, and the like. The threads of the fastener engage other threads of an object or another fastener by means of the application of torque to the fastener or the head of the fastener. With many fasteners, such as with capscrews or bolts, sufficient torque is applied to the fastener head to elastically stretch the fastener to properly and sufficiently provide fastening.
Tools are used to apply torque to fasteners. These tools may be hand tools or Dower tools. Such tools include screwdrivers, hand wrenches, ratchet wrenches and pliers.
In most cases, the tool engages the head of the fastener. In the case of a screwdriver, the end of the screwdriver engages the head of the tool directly. In the case of hand wrenches, the open end or box end of the hand wrench engages the head of the fastener. In the case of ratchets, or power air tools, a socket engages the head of the fastener directly.
In the case of ratchets and power tools, the socket is attached to a tool. A drive means, which may be a ratchet or power tool, is attached to the socket to apply torque to the socket. Extensions which connect the ratchet or power tool to the socket have been used in the art. However, these extensions extend along the line of the axis of the socket and rotate on the same axis as the socket.
Various torque transfer tools are disclosed in the prior art. A common problem with torque transfer tools using chain type drive means, such as bicycle chain, is a "pile up" of the chain as the chain is pushed by the drive gear onto the driven gear. While various references such as Giangrasso, U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,852, use chain tensioners and the like, such devices are relatively complex and less satisfactory than the present invention.
A housing having an oval shape, such as shown in the prior art references, Frizzell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,983, Giangrasso, U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,852 and Danuskie, U.S. Pat. No. 2,672,065, tends to flex at the point where the sprocket housing joins the elongate housing. This flex is not desired in the invention, and can lead to an undesired loss of torque, breakage of the housing, and improper engagement of, or breakage of, the chain.